havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 005 Fight with Xathym
PM Janis: Ok, you all run into the water, and a combat has occurred, so I will tell you what happens in a bit. PM Janis: ...here. PM Janis: So, as the other half of the party is running for the lake, in the cavern, a fight is breaking out. PM Janis: The drow, realizing quickly what has occurred, turns to Bieter. PM Janis: Drow: "Get the Myconids! Now!" PM Janis: And as he says that, his body begins to twist and shape in a way you've seen Anna do before. PM Janis: Blue fur pokes out and he becomes...a Quaggoth. PM Quill: ((He didn't look druish.)) PM Janis: ((And yet)) PM Janis: He will then run forward and attempt to grapple Niya. PM Janis: And she deflects the grapple easily. PM Janis: Niya then goes, and she will stand up and take an unarmed swing at him. PM Janis: And both of her swings just bounce off cause Roll20 hates me. PM Janis: Hank, your turn. PM Quill: ((Or loves you, since they're both your NPCs!)) PM Janis: Incidentally, you are in the bottom right corner of the map. PM Quill: ((Or it's complicated.)) PM Janis: ((They are basically in a sad, drunken slap fight right now.)) PM Hank: (( can I reach bieter?)) PM Janis: You spend half your movement to stand, but then, yes. PM Janis: Easily. PM *** Hank will attack him twice unarmed *** PM Janis: Ok, roll it. PM Janis: As he is prone, I'll say you have adv. PM Janis: Roll twice more. PM Janis: First attack misses, the second one definitely hits. Roll a d4 and add STR> PM Hank: Bonus action Hank will attempt a grapple. PM Janis: Ok, roll athletics. PM Hank: (( 21 )) PM Janis: You totally have him, he rolls out of the way of your first attack, up into the stallagmite behind him where you body slam him into it and pin him there. He's going nowhere. PM Hank: That's my turn then. PM Janis: Ok, Quill. PM *** Quill looks between Bieter and the drow/quaggoth. Hank seems to have Bieter pinned down? *** PM Janis: He does. PM Janis: For now. PM *** Quill will first yell out to Belza. "BELZA, wake up!" Then he will blast the quaggoth a couple times. *** PM Janis: Ok. Roll the attacks. PM Quill: ((16, and 10.)) PM Janis: The first one connects. PM Janis: The second attack blasts and just barely keeps from hitting Niya. PM Quill: ((14 damage, then. And that's my turn. And I do have Spell Sniper, which should at least keep me from hitting her since I can ignore half and 3/4 cover.)) PM *** Quill will try yelling at Belza again at the end of his turn. *** PM Janis: Oh, you don't hit her, it just whizzes by her head. PM Janis: Bieter goes now. His first action is to try and break free. PM Janis: Hank, roll athletics. PM Hank: (( 27)) PM Janis: Yeah, no. You still got him. PM Janis: So he's going to try and at least make you uncomfortable by scratching and biting. PM Janis: What's your unarmored ac? PM Hank: (( 10 )) PM Janis: Then he hits. PM Janis: You take 2 damage as he futilely claws at your muscular form. PM Janis: And that will end the surprise round. PM Janis: So. PM Janis: For the rescue team. PM Janis: As you guys all rushed into the lake, you felt it push and pull on your body, in an uncomfortable but not painful compression before feeling yourself shot downward fast, like being sucked through a whirlpool. PM Janis: It takes you by surprise, especially as the water still laps against you, preventing your from breathing. PM Janis: And then-- SPLOOSH! PM Janis: You are all shot out of this tiny pool into a cave like you were ejected from the world's worst water slide. PM Janis: And looking ahead of you, you can just make out Hank holding a small creature into a bit of cavern as Quill and Niya are dealing with a large blue yeti-like creature. PM Janis: I would like you both to roll initiative. PM *** Rune coughs up some water instead. *** PM Janis: Ok, so, now, anna. PM Janis: You go first this time. PM Janis: Trellin, taken off guard, is coughing up water with you, Rune. PM Janis: ...Anna? PM Janis: Actually, wait, Anna's still a bear. PM Nilani: I probably should be coughing up water, as well. PM Janis: ((I was really just using that as flavor for low initiative. There's no mechanics keeping you from acting)) PM Janis: However, you are all scrunched into this tiny pool now, and it's very uncomfortable. So, I may ask you to make a STR check to get out. PM Janis: ...hello? PM Nilani: had to pull it up. PM Janis: Ah, ok. PM Janis: Yeah, you get out. What do you do? PM *** Nilani will attempt to get out and barrel towards Hank, Quill, and the other guys. 19 *** PM Nilani: movement, essentially PM Janis: Ok. You can take the stairs and dash to get to them, or I can give you an athletics check to try and jump the ledge here. Then you can attack. PM Janis: But if you fail, you're stuck in the pit. PM *** Nilani will attempt to take a flying leap. Dear lawd. *** PM Quill: ((BEAR POWER)) PM Janis: Oh, you totally make that. Raging bear leap. PM Quill: ((We are Bear)) PM *** Nilani will attempt to savage the Quaggoth (is that what the not-Quill drow represents?) *** PM Janis: ((That is. You may roll all three attack.)) PM Janis: ((I do not have a quaggoth token)) PM Janis: Both of those hit. PM Nilani: of 12 murder damage PM Janis: Ok, that's something. PM Janis: He roars in pain as you attack him from behind PM Quill: ((You never expect the surprise bear.)) PM Janis: ((Incidentally, those of you in the pool who were previously being painfully shoved into the sides...you find it much less cramped and able to move)) PM Janis: Ok, his turn now. PM Janis: And he is pissed. PM Janis: So, he's gonna wail on Anna for a bit. PM Janis: And miss both times, cause he is just the worst antagonist ever! PM Janis: Like...wow. PM Nilani: imagine he tried, but was distracted by wet bear smell PM Janis: He like punches you twice in your bear stomach and it just...nothing, just bounces off your meaty bear hide. PM Janis: (( :) )) PM Janis: Anomie goes now. PM Janis: She gets out of the pool, the nightgown she borrowed is sopping wet and coated in mud. PM Janis: She looks around. PM Janis: Anomie: "So...should I...do something?" PM Rune: Yes. PM Nilani: GRRWARGH PM | Edited 8:21:15 PM Janis: Anomie: "...thanks, that's so helpful." PM Janis: She is gonna dash up the stairs and over there and end her turn. PM Janis: Niya wants in on this beat up the Quaggoth, and she decides she's gonna choke hold him. PM Janis: So, in leu of hitting him, she grabs him under the arms and just holds him in place and he gnarls and struggles. PM Janis: Tiprus, giving no fucks, flies over and stabs him with her sword. PM Janis: And she shoves her non-powerful erinyes sword into him and he reverts back to a badly burned looking drow. Anna, Rune, you have never met him and did no know to expect this. PM Janis: Sadly for you, his drow form looks relatively unscathed. PM Rune: ((AFK.)) PM Janis: ((...ok...I will hold your turn til you get back, then)) PM Janis: Hank. PM Janis: What do you do? PM *** Hank will attack Bieter again. *** PM Janis: Oh yeah, with him pinned, those hit. PM Janis: He looks hurt, but still technically awake. PM Janis: He spits some blood onto you. PM Hank: (( still grappled?)) PM Janis: Unless you release him. PM Hank: ((No )) PM Janis: Then he is grappled. PM Hank: And that's my turn PM Janis: Ok, Belza will go then. She stands up and walks over to you and Bieter. She points at him. "Kill?" PM Hank: Yes. PM Janis: She attempts to grab him by the head to snap his neck, but he keeps biting and struggling, she can't get a hold. PM Janis: Her turn is spent grappling with a tiny gnome. PM Janis: Trellin, unsure what to do, gets out of the pool and runs to the nearest collapsed person to check on them. PM Janis: And that's her turn. PM Janis: Quill. PM *** Quill blasts the drow a couple more times. *** PM Janis: He takes all that damage. PM Quill: That's what I got. PM Janis: Drow: "GRAH! I have definitely decided! You are FAR more trouble than you're worth." PM Janis: The deep gnomes stand around, watching the battle...they seem very unsure what to do. PM Janis: Drow: "My friends! Come to my aid!" PM Janis: Anyone may speak here, if they wish. PM Hank: Stand down or Bieter dies. PM Janis: They seem...unpersuaded. PM Quill: Or you could not help him and live, my 'friends'. PM Quill: Stay where you are or you will die. PM Janis: Drow: "When I escape, I shall hunt you all down!" PM Janis: Quill, roll intimiation. PM Quill: ((23.)) PM Janis: Yeah, no, they start to run. PM Janis: Drow: "WHAT? NO! COME BACK!" PM Janis: I assume you let them go, so I'm just gonna remove them from the board. PM *** Quill will not chase, no. *** PM Janis: Hank, roll athletics PM Hank: (( 26 )) PM | Edited 8:41:16 PM Janis: Bieter tries once more to escape but just...can't. "Please, let me go! I won't hurt anyone again! Please!" PM Janis: Anna. PM *** Nilani continues to murder the poor sap. *** PM Janis: Roll the attacks. PM Janis: He's grappled, so roll at advantage. PM Nilani: and 20 PM Janis: Ok, the claws miss, but you're able to bite him. Roll damage. PM Janis: Oh, nevermind. PM Janis: Both hit, roll damage. PM Nilani: blood loss points. PM Janis: You rough him up some more. PM Janis: He is going to cast a spell now. PM Janis: I believe that is a 20ft radius, but people may correct me if I am wrong. PM Quill: ((Looks right to me.)) PM Janis: So, he holds his breath and a stinking cloud fills that space. Everyone in that block must make a CON saving throw. PM Hank: (( every friendly except Tiprus can add 3 to it.)) PM Nilani: imagine 10 is still not good PM Hank: (( better than a natural 1... maybe.)) PM Janis: Sorry, lost his spell DC, it's here somewhere. PM Janis: Ok, everyone except for Quill and Tiprus fail the saving throw, and are left coughing and gagging at the wretched stench. PM Janis: He then turns and swings his sword at Quill. PM Janis: Actually, no he doesn't. PM Janis: Nevermind. PM Janis: He can't do that. PM Janis: But he can run. PM Janis: Quill, do you want an Attack of Opportunity? PM Quill: ((No. No weapons, anyway.)) PM Janis: Ok, Tiprus does attack. PM Janis: She tags him for 8 more damage. PM Janis: He will run up and attempt to grab Anomie. PM Janis: And, sadly, he succeeds, grabbing her and putting a sword by her throat. PM Janis: Drow: "Well, this changes things, I'd say. I believe I will leave with my consolation prize." PM Janis: Anomie responds...by pulling a knife and stabbing him. PM Janis: And it gets stuck in his armor...ineffective. PM Janis: Anomie: "...this was not as dramatic as I hoped." PM Janis: She then fails to break the grapple. PM Janis: Anomie: "Guys! Help!" PM Janis: Niya and Tiprus look at each other, but seem scared to do anything. PM Janis: Hank, what will you do? PM Janis: Nevermind, you're coughing. PM Janis: ...ok. PM Janis: And Niya also does nothing, cause she's coughing. PM Janis: Quill, what do you do and or say? PM *** Quill runs up within five feet of Anomie and Dimension Doors himself and her over to the other side of the pit. *** PM Janis: Ok, I am gonna make this a contested grapple, your athletics against his. PM Janis: Anomie is gonna help by shrinking, so you get adv. PM Janis: ...and that's a nat 20. PM Janis: So, you POOF and reappear on the other side of the room. PM *** Quill then yells. "Okay, kill him." *** PM Janis: Trellin, who was holding an action, unleashes a thunderwave! PM Janis: She launches him down the stairs for 25 damage. PM Janis: He is looking wrecked. PM Janis: Anna, you would go, except, sadly, you're coughing. PM Nilani: lungs is awful. :P PM Janis: Which gives him time to stand up, he looks over. "A changeling. Oh, if I had known, such money to be made from one of those." PM Janis: Drow: "Well...this has been a real learning experience, but now I am quite done." PM Janis: Drow: "But I shall remember your face (points at Quill). I shall remember all your faces." PM Quill: Like we could ever forget yours. PM Janis: He pulls out a tuning fork and waves and a light begins to form around him. PM Janis: And then...VANISH! PM Janis: He's gone. PM Quill: Well, he was unpleasant. PM Janis: And I will end combat.